


Unit

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Luther takes the next step.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The other children don’t notice any difference—Alice runs with them, laughs with them, and waves to her adoptive parents just as much as her human peers. Kara waves back, then lowers her hand as Alice gets swept away in a game of tag around the swing set. The gravel crunches under her feet, the raised box surrounded by lush grass. It’s a beautiful day—clear skies and warm sun. It’s a perfect day to be _alive._

She probes the presence to her right—the large, muscular man that will protect Alice every bit as fiercely as Kara, because all three of them have become a _family_. She can sense Luther’s contentment, his _emotion_ rippling through the bond they share, though on the surface, he’s exactingly impassive. A human might consider it a virus—machines spreading feelings. But that sense of calm seems the most natural thing in the world to her. 

Then Luther asks out of the blue, _Do you want to get married?_

Kara simulates a blink. Her head turns sideways, and she asks aloud, “What?”

For the first time, she isn’t sure she heard right. The nearest couple is two benches away but too engrossed in their own lives to notice two human-passing androids swapping mental dialogue. Luther glances down at her, a peaceful determination on his strong features. He explains, “I want to be like a real family, Kara. I want to be with _you_.” Images flash through her mind, followed by specifics: _I want to see you in a wedding dress. You would be a beautiful bride._

Kara feels a prickling sensation in her cheeks and knows that her autonomic responses are creating a blush. She turns her face away from Luther and processes her own thoughts. She’s seen dozens of clippings in magazines and on TV, and she has enough information to formulate the scene: a black suit stretched across his broad shoulders, a white flower in his pocket, him standing at the end of an aisle and smiling across at her. She thinks of Alice as a flower girl, wearing a pretty dress and spreading petals along the benches. Kara looks at Alice, chasing a little boy down the slide, and wonders if that’s what Alice would want. 

Alice would want her to be happy. She knows that. Mentally, she answers: _Yes_.

His arm moves in her peripherals. For one fleeting moment, his fingers are silver-cream instead of dark brown. He sets a thin ring on her thigh and withdraws, leaving it there for her to examine. A quick inspection reveals a pure steel makeup. It’s simple, but heartfelt, because she’s sure he made it for her. 

Kara slips it onto her finger and smiles.


End file.
